


Cupcakes for the Zombie Apocalypse

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse?!, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For once, the screaming has nothing to do with Raven.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: RELEASE THE CRACKEN, The Lemonade Cafe





	Cupcakes for the Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Raven had just bid her mother a good day when she heard the screams. 

Admittedly, her first feeling was one of relief because, for once, she hadn't caused whatever was happening. It also hadn't been her mother's doing, which was even better. 

Common sense suggested she run away from the screaming, but if there was a chance she could somehow help, Raven was going to take it. Besides, she'd always been good at doing the wrong right thing. Or the right wrong thing. Or... 

"Hey, Raven!" Maddie called, skipping merrily in Raven's direction. Raven stopped, hoping Maddie might enlighten her. "You'll never guess what's happening! I mean, you might guess, maybe, if you guess for a really long time because there's probably a limited number of options but it's a really big limited number, anyway, it has nothing to do with unicorns _or_ giraffes!" 

Maddie beamed at her, having stopped impressively close as if waiting for Raven to make a guess or two. 

"Just tell me," Raven said flatly. "Is anyone hurt? Is it something we can help with?" 

"Dunno." Maddie shrugged. "How are you with a zombie apocalypse?" 

Raven blinked. "A _what_?" 

She didn't even think Maddie was much of a fan of horror movies, though they had recently watched a few that one of Darling, Dexter, and Daring's distant Charming cousins had starred in. And Belle had been super into scary stories not long ago and read a bunch and then told all the details to anyone who'd listen... 

"Zombies! There are zombies invading the school, Raven!" 

"Are we sure they aren't just lost?" Raven asked as she started walking again. It was a nice day, sunny, pleasant weather for any princess who needed to practice their waiting or whatever it was that Apple and Darling always got stuck doing. 

"Could be, but that wouldn't be any fun. Oh! You know what would be fun? Cupcakes. I should see if I can find us some cupcakes." 

Before Raven could remind her that they'd just had breakfast, Maddie was gone. 

At least she'd survive the apocalypse, Raven supposed. 

By the time she got to the front of the school, the screaming had stopped. Raven wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. What she was not expecting, honestly, were the zombies. 

Or Apple attempting to talk to the zombies, smiling wildly and gesturing and apparently trying to get them to... not have their apocalypse? 

"Apple?" Raven called. "Um, zombies? Hi?" 

She waved and, slowly, the zombies all waved back. There were four of them, all teenagers, all clutching backpacks. 

One of them groaned, then another. 

"They keep doing that, but I don't know what they want," Apple said quickly. "But they seem friendly." 

"We'll have to figure it out," Raven replied. She looked at the zombies and winced. 

"Sorry," she said. "We weren't expecting a zombie apocalypse today and weren't ready. If you're even here for that. Are you..." 

"Exchange students!" 

The entire group turned to see Cupid bounding over. 

"They're from Monster High, the school I transferred from!" 

She smiled at them and nodded at their chorus of groans. 

"No, nobody can speak Zombie here other than me," Cupid said with a little headshake. "I'll make sure they all download the app onto their MirrorPads, though. Once it gets to Blondie's MirrorCast, everyone will have it and it won't be a problem." 

"So it's not a zombie apocalypse after all." Raven was relieved by that, not that four zombies made for a very good apocalypse anyway. 

One of the zombies groaned and Cupid laughed. 

"He says he got an A- in the course and would be happy to show off a little later," she said. 

"What are you all here to study?" Apple questioned, fiddling quickly with her MirrorPad. 

Another of the zombies groaned and the MirrorPad beeped twice before announcing "I would like to study dragons." 

There was another series of groans and Apple's MirrorPad struggled to keep up. Raven knew she'd be downloading the first Zombie for Beginner's course she could find. 

But hey... apocalypse averted? 

There was a loud crash behind them all, just as Cupid was suggesting they all head for the administration offices. 

"Guess what!" 

Raven had never seen so many cupcakes in her life. Apple was the first to offer them to their new friends. 

Apocalypse averted.

...for now?


End file.
